


Fun Times at Stark Tower

by ThreeDotPattern



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cause I do what I want, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm cherry picking canon, I'm not sorry, It's fun so enjoy, Kinda, M/M, mentions of depression and suicide, so many characters - Freeform, they're pretty much all gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDotPattern/pseuds/ThreeDotPattern
Summary: Things work out after Endgame and everyone is happy and living their best lives at Stark Tower or in space. Peter loves his life, he has the perfect boyfriend, despite the relationship being long distance. He got to move to Stark Tower cause May finally gave in to his badgering. And his extended Avenger family loves him. So all is right with the world. Until a special field trip to Stark Tower is announced. The worst part, it's on the day that everyone is coming in for celebrating the holidays. Needless to say, Peter hates his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter walked into the kitchen to find Aunt Carol sitting on the island with Aunt Val in between her legs, Valkyrie was smiling brightly at her, obviously flirting shamelessly with her girlfriend. Carol leaned down and kissed Val to shut her up. Peter also noticed that Steve was standing by the toaster, waiting for something to pop up while Bucky hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. 

"Wow, gross, I can't even walk into my own kitchen without seeing these gross displays of public affection," Peter broke the happy couples blissful quietness as he made a fake gagging noise.

Steve jumped a little when a bagel popped up out of the toaster, he put it on a plate and turned to Peter. Peter grabbed the bagel from him and then the jam out of the huge, very well stocked fridge.

"Hey, Aunt Carol," he said after taking a bite of his bagel, “don’t forget, it’s your day to take me to school.”

"Of course Peter, I would never forget. I love driving you to school. What is it you and Shuri say? I like to flex on all of those bitches," Carol replied happily. Steve sighed and dropped his head into his hands murmuring 'Why do I even try', prompting a bout of laughter from Bucky.

\--

Peter stepped out of Carol's cherry red old fashioned Mustang, not necessarily enjoying, but also not hating the jealous stares that he got from the other kids around the front of the school. 

He turned back to Carol who was about to crank up some old, terrible 90's song, "Bye Aunt Carol, I'll see you tonight, love you."

"Bye Peter Parker, I love you too," she said it in her nice perky voice, the one that she only ever used when she was jokingly talking to him.

Peter walked up towards the school, meeting up with Ned and MJ before they walked into the school.

"Who was that, Peter?" Ned asked despite probably already knowing who it was.

"Oh, ya know, just my cool lesbian space aunt that can fly through spaceships," he said it as casually as someone else would say 'just my mom' though, for him, it was normal.

MJ rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the book she was reading, "Rude," Ned murmured good-heartedly.

The day went by pretty quickly, Peter avoiding Flash cause he was a fucking asshole, and inviting MJ and Ned over after school to work on homework. He knew that Tony didn't really care if he invited those two over, plus, he had also invited Shuri over, so that would be fun. MJ and Shuri already hung out all the time together, but anytime MJ could hang out with her girlfriend it was a good time.

Peter couldn't help but feel a little jealous at all of the happy couples around him. He was in a great relationship with one Harley Keener, but since Harley lived in hoe-dunk Tennessee, Peter had a hard time hanging out with his boyfriend of almost a year in real life. They had been dating since last summer when Harley had come to spend the summer interning at the tower. Tony had really wanted to see him again after he almost died. The two had spent a lot of time working in the labs with Tony and together without Tony. About halfway through the summer, they had kissed. That prompted them to confess their feelings, have a very awkward first date, and for Peter to be in the most serious relationship of his life. Peter longed to see him again, the last time they had seen each other was about five months ago when Tony had flown him out to be Peter's date to Steve and Bucky's wedding. They may have Skyped all the time, but it just wasn't the same, Peter wanted to kiss his cute face again, and hold his hand, and cuddle with him...but he couldn't think about that, it would further upset him.

 

\--

At the end of the day, Bucky picked him, MJ, and Ned up in his plain, slightly dinky old black car. Almost everyone else had nice, cool cars, but Bucky insisted on his old messy car, one that he had had since 2011. Peter had forgotten that Bucky picked him up from school on Tuesdays, not that he minded, he loved his uncle Bucky.

"Hello Mr. Barnes-Rogers," MJ said, she may not have liked most adults, but for some reason, she really respected Bucky.

"Yeah, what's up, Uncle Buck," Bucky just smiled at them as they piled in, MJ in the passenger seat and Ned and Peter in the back. 

As they crawled through New York traffic, MJ and Bucky talked animatedly about the war Bucky had been in that Peter tuned out in favor of the new Iron man Lego set that Ned had recently gotten that they were going to build together over the weekend.

When they got there, they saw that a sleek black supersonic jet was already resting on the roof, signifying that Shuri was already there.

Peter lead the way, scanning his ID card to let everyone in, as Bucky and MJ were still talking, now about the internal and external homophobia that Bucky had faced in the '30s.

Peter figured that that was why they got along so well, they liked to talk about both stupid and very controversial topics, and they agreed on almost everything. Bucky was probably the person that MJ respected the most, other than her single mom that sacrificed everything for her. 

They were so focused on their conversation that they barely noticed Shuri, who was standing in the kitchen, messing with a device.

Peter and Ned walked up to her, each giving her a hug before she turned to glare at her girlfriend and good friend still ignoring her for their conversation.

"...Anyway, that's why I would have liked to be able to do meth in the '60s..." MJ said, turning to see Shuri. Her face lit up like the sun when she saw her girlfriend, they rushed over to each other, hugging for a second before kissing each other gently.

They were still wrapped in a gross hug a minute later, "Okay you two, break it up, I'm sick of your gross PDA," Peter interrupted, still thinking about Harley.

MJ turned to him while Shuri walked over to greet Bucky. "We get it, Peter, you're bitter because you miss your poor little Harley, didn't you FaceTime him just last night?" 

"Well, yeah, but you know that it is not the same, besides, I'm surrounded by grossly adorable couples all day long, while I haven't even touched Harley in five months," Peter was a bit indignant, he looked over at Bucky and Shuri, they had hugged and now Shuri was making fun of Bucky, using both vine references and internet language that Bucky only learned so he could talk to Shuri.

Once Shuri wandered back over to them, they all went into a lab that Tony had made just for Peter after he had moved in a bit over a year ago. 

They spread out through the lab. Shuri, working on the binding that she had been working on to bind human flesh together in almost no time leaving almost no scars. That's what she wanted to accomplish anyway. At the moment, she had been using synthetic flesh and had only gotten to closing in an hour with a pretty nasty raised scar.

MJ sat on a stool next to Shuri, giving her constructive input every once in a while as she continued reading that book that Peter still didn't know the name of.

Ned and Peter were quietly working on their physics homework, talking every few minutes if the problem was too hard.

"Hey, have you heard that rumor that we're going on a field trip to this exact tower in two weeks, I don't know if it's true, but I figured it would interest you," Ned said, looking up from his homework and smiling impishly.

Peter almost glared at him, "No, that would be awful. Some of the people that I hate the most in the world, coming to my literal house is the worst kind of hell I can imagine. I'll have to ask Tony about it, maybe convince him not to actually let it happen," Peter replied. If that ever did happen, Peter would probably just kill himself, the mortification that his classmates meeting his too energetic, too nerdy superhero family would cause would probably kill him anyway.

\--

After everyone left, Peter walked into one of Tony's labs seeing him tinkering with a glove, he was probably making something for Clint, they had been working on gloves that could fly straight and accurately even when shot while Clint was moving.

"Hey dad," Peter said, in the year since he had moved in, Peter and Tony had been closer, and the result had been a great father-son relationship.

"Hi Pete, how was school?" Tony asked, putting the glove down and giving Peter his full attention like he always did.

"It was good, I hung out with Shuri and the gang after, but Ned told me that you were gonna let my class go on a field trip at StarkTower, cause I don't really like that idea," Peter sat down on a stool next to him, pulling a screwdriver towards him and messing with it.

"Ohh, really. I had no idea, I usually let Ava or Cassie handle it, so I guess take it up with them if you want to stop it," Peter glared at him for a moment, and Tony grinned back at him. "But I'm sure that everyone else would love to meet your class, kiddo."

"Yeah, but it sounds a bit like hell to me, so...no thank you?" His fake puzzled tone made Tony smile again and pat him on the shoulder.

"Okay, I'll see if I can talk to them about it, now, are you gonna stay down here with me? Or are you gonna go?" Tony went to turn back to the glove and Peter decided that he wasn't really feeling working in the lab tonight. He hugged Tony tightly, Tony hugging him back just as tightly, and said goodnight.

"Alright Pete, goodnight to you too, I love you."

"I love you too, dad," Peter called, stepping into the elevator and swiping the card, choosing the floor that held everyone's bedrooms. There were two residential levels of StarkTower, one for the living room, dining room, kitchen, training gym, and library, and one that held the bedrooms of everyone that lived in the tower plus enough guest rooms for everyone that routinely stopped by the tower.

\--

He entered his room and looked around at the walls. They were covered in Lego posters, spider-man merch, and spirit stuff from Midfield. Against one wall was his twin bed with a light blue and gray bedspread. Against the opposite wall was a cluttered desk, it had papers, Peter's laptop, and trinkets and gadgets. Above the desk, Peter also had two shelves with a variety of books, trinkets, and built Lego sets.

Peter had always loved his room. A huge window took up the outside wall, it was currently covered in large dark blue curtains. Peter may have really like the color red, but it was just too aggressive to decorate a room with, blue was a much calmer color.

Plus, Peter had a full on walk in closet and his own bathroom through the white door on the bedside wall. His room wasn't as big as Tony's, but it was amazing compared to the old tiny apartment room Peter used to have.

After Peter got into bed, he decided to FaceTime Harley. The phone rang three times before he picked up. Peter's heart leaped at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend. His soft, golden hair was messy in the way that it always was, and his sharp collar bones were on display with the loose collared t-shirt he was wearing.

"Hey baby," Harley said in a slightly tired, raspy voice.

"Hi, how are you? How was your day? Are you getting enough sleep? Are your classes going well?" Peter always wanted to know everything going on in his life when they talked, even though they talked almost every day, over text or FaceTime.

Maybe someone else would have been annoyed, but Harley never really was. He just chuckled softly and did his best to answer all of the questions. "Chill baby spider, I'm doing really good. I went to therapy after school today, and they have me on a new medication that's supposed to reduce the mood swings the other one was giving me. And I missed you a fucking lot," Harley readjusted the phone, resting his chin on his hand. "but other then that, I'm doing good. Getting a solid four hours of sleep a night. And classes are going great. Except for Goddamn English, that class will be the death of me. Try as I might, I just don't get it." Harley sighed. Peter was glad that he was getting four hours because Harley struggled so badly with depression and insomnia. He had for three years now. The way Harley describes it is that one day he just freaked out. He tried to kill himself, went to the ER and everything. But now, he was better. He still went to therapy twice a month, and he was on melatonin for his insomnia, and two other meds for his depression. He may have been doing fine now, but Peter couldn't help but worry that he would snap again and hurt himself. It would absolutely destroy Tony, him, his sister Aria, and his mother Katie who worked really hard to provide for them.

"That's really good, baby. I'm glad that you've been sleeping more lately, I'm assuming the melatonin is working?" Harley nodded and Peter hoped he wasn't as easy a book to read as he thought he was because then he would easily be able to see how in love Peter was with him. "Have you finished your English homework yet?"

Harley replied the negatory and they worked on it together. It was fairly simple, just writing sentences out of sentence fragments with certain words in it. It may not have been hard to Peter, but Harley, the genius who had helped Iron man out at the age of eleven looked at it like it was harder than rocket science, only because Harley easily understood rocket science.

About two hours later, Harley's English homework was finally done and his melatonin was starting to kick in.

"Okay, Harles, I love you, good night, " Peter said as Harley yawned loudly.

"I love you too darling, good night. Ohh, and tell the old man that I merely like him at best and that I need more money for my projects." Classic fucking Harley.

“Tell him yourself, you have his number, stop being such a dork,” Peter replied, laughing into the darkness as he drank in all the little details that he had already memorized last summer.

“Say’s the biggest fucking dork in all of New York, I love you, but Peter, you are a nerd,” Harley replied, blowing Peter an over dramatic kiss before hanging up.

It was undeniable, Peter wanted to spend the rest of his life with that bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip begins.

A few days of his normal routine, eat breakfast with the Avengers that lived at the tower, go to school, hang out with his friends after school, defeat the occasional bad guy, have dinner with whoever decided to show up, work in the lab with Tony, do his homework, then call Harley equaled a happy Peter. Peter loved his calm, plain life, while, as plain and normal as a teenage superhero genius, with a terrifyingly smart boyfriend, three terrifyingly smart best friends, that lived in a billionaire's house with a large amount of the Avengers life could be.

\--

But, about two weeks before winter break, it was announced that Peter's robotics class would be going on a special field trip to Stark Tower, all expenses paid of course in honor of it being Peter's class.

When that particular fact was announced, Peter felt his face burst out in flames as he slowly lowered his head down into his arms. He genuinely hated his life. How could Tony do this to him, he had to be behind this, Cassie and Ava would never, ever do this to him. He groaned aloud, forgetting that he was surrounded by his classmates. Next to him, he could hear Ned and MJ snickering while they undoubtedly looked at each other.

"Mr. Parker, do you have something to say to the class?" Ms. Gaites asked him, probably because of the loud groan he had just let out.

Peter perked his head up quickly, "nope, nothing to say. Nothing at all, just that...nope, never mind, I don't need to say that...sorry Ms. Gaites." Peter was really hoping that his totally suspicious reaction wouldn't require further questions.

Unfortunately, he's never really been that lucky, Ms. Gaites smiled at him, ready to let it go before Flash decided to take control of the conversation, of course. "What is it, Parker? Scared we're all gonna find out that you don't actually have the Stark internship," Peter groaned, because of course, that prompted the rest of their class to turn to him, expecting a response.

"uhh, no, I actually have the internship, you know, I just don't want my da-er, Mr. Stark or any of the other Avengers to embarrass me. Plus, Harley and Shuri are coming over that day for break..." Peter trailed off quietly, realizing that he had definitely overshared. Which part of oversharing was the worst was still up for debate. The part where he had called Tony his dad, the part where he had mentioned being embarrassed by the Avengers, or the part where he had mentioned Harley and Shuri coming over were all stellar options.

Flash just kind of stared at him for a moment before busting out laughing. After a minute of laughing with Peter looking at him in a very confused way, he slowly stopped, "that is a great lie, Parker, but how are you going to prove that the Avengers care that much about you to annoy you, also, did you just say that Tony Stark, one of the coolest men in the world, was your dad, Parker, you don't have a dad." Flash grinned viciously at Peter.

Ms. Gaites quickly interrupted Flash, “Mr. Thompson, please either settle down and leave Mr. Parker alone or you will promptly be sent to the principal's.” Flash didn’t reply to his scolding, just frowned and sunk down in his seat.

Peter could barely even feel happy about Flash being yelled at, he was too bummed about the field trip to really even care at this point. So he just sunk down into his seat and buried his head in his arms again. 

\--

Peter tried to avoid everyone else until the end of school, until he remembered that today was the second Friday of the month, meaning that Tony would pick him up from school.

Peter always asked him to tone it down when he picked him up, but to be fair, toning it down for Tony was still a million dollar bright red convertible mustang.

When Peter walked out into the parking lot, he found people sending jealous glances at the sleek convertible with Tony freaking Stark sitting in it. He had never picked Peter up in a convertible before. At least no one would question the fact that he knew Tony.

Peter walked up to the car, taking it in and trying to ignore the looks he got. He really didn't like the looks he got when the different members of the Avengers picked him up in their too nice cars. The only people he didn't mind picking him up were Bucky, Steve, Sam, Clint, and sometimes Scott. They all had the kind of cars that normal people did. Everyone else had unique or fancy cars that Peter didn't much care for when out in public.

Peter threw his bag into the back of the car and jumped inside. "Hey dad, what's up?" he asked, trying to avoid the glares that Flash kept sending him.

"Hey, Pete, how was school?" Tony replied, already pulling out of the parking lot.

"It was great, until I got to my robotics class and learned that that class would be taking an all expenses paid trip to Stark Tower the day before winter break, the very day that literally everyone is supposed to arrive before the holidays, could you explain why you would invite my class to the Tower when everyone that would be more than happy to embarrass me is also arriving? Cause I can't figure it out," Peter replied, turning to Tony and sending him a crippling glare, while, the most crippling glare that he could.

Tony just smiled, the glare hadn’t worked, "What? I am a philanthropist. I believe in inspiring the youth of the city, they are our future, and if that means I need to offer inspiring field trips to the smartest kids in the city, then I am going to." Tony kept grinning, obviously pleased with himself for making Peter's life a living hell.

"You do realize that I am now going on a field trip to my house and that my awful class will have to meet my scary genius friend and my scary, annoying genius boyfriend. And that Harley is going to embarrass me until I'm dying of mortification and Flash has enough blackmail material on me for my whole life? You know that you have just doomed me right?" Peter was trying not to get worked up, at least he was trying to try to not get all worked up.

"I figured you would be happy, I'm flying Harley out and you're gonna be able to see him and the rest of your family sooner than you originally thought," Tony merged onto a road that would lead to the Tower.

"I don't care, I'm not thanking you," Peter said resolutely, knowing that he would have to let everyone know not to mess with him on the field trip.

\--

That night, at dinner, Peter broke the news to everyone gathered around the table, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Sam, May, Wanda, Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, Carol, and Valkyrie. "So, guys, can I have your attention?" He started, interrupting the boisterous conversation with his slightly nervous voice.

"What is it, Peter?" Steve replied.

"Well, I have a field trip next Friday, to here. I'm going to be coming here when everyone is gonna be arriving, luckily we aren't touring the residential area, but anyway, I need to ask you all a favor. I need all of you to not embarrass me well I'm here in front of my robotics class because most of those people are already the worst, and I don't need more people making fun of me," Peter paused as he took in everyone's facial expressions.

Most of them seemed to be in a place between mischief and anger. May was smiling reassuringly at him, the one person at the table that seemed even slightly sympathetic. Natasha was looking at him and smiling mischievously with a glint of anger in her eyes. And Steve was looking at both Nat and Peter with disapproval.

Bucky was the next to speak, it was a dangerously quiet tone that took control over the whole table, "there are kids bullying you at school, Peter?"

Peter spluttered for an answer, not fully knowing what to say, "Well, I mean yeah, I'm not cool at school, so lots of kids mess with me, but it's not that bad." 

The rest of the Avengers were looking at him in the most unnerving way, "Peter, if kids ever mess with you again, tell us and we will solve the fucking problem," Wanda was staring at him, her accent coming out showing that she was very angry. Peter could tell how intense the situation was by the fact that no one mentioned her language.

"Of course guys, but for now, I just want to get through the field trip," Peter went back to his eating, the tension of the previous situation being almost fully resolved, but now, he had another problem. They were all exchanging looks over his head, he could tell. They were definitely forming plans about how best to embarrass Peter.

\--

That night, he walked into his room to find Morgan sitting on his bed, reading a small book as she waited for him. Peter suddenly realized that it was Wednesday, time for Morgan's weekly call to Harley.

"Hey, darling," Peter said as he walked into the room. Before the call, he quickly showered and changed into a ratty T-shirt and plaid pants. He settled down next to Morgan on the bed, and she settled into his lap. 

Harley answered immediately, he seemed to be sitting on his bed waiting for the call anyway. When he saw Morgan and Peter, his face lit up.

"Why hello to two of my favorite people in the world," Harley exclaimed, he put on a fake British accent, "How might you be, little lady?"

"I'm great, today I learned how to grow flowers, I learned about photosynthesis when summer comes, I'm gonna have a rooftop garden. It's gonna be the prettiest garden in the world and you are going to love seeing it," Morgan exclaimed, using her hands to emphasize her points.

Harley kept smiling at her as he asked her more questions about life and her future garden.

Peter didn't talk, he just watched the two of them talking animatedly, thinking about the future. When he and Harley would be married and sleeping in the same bed every night. And then their kid would wake them up in the morning by jumping on the bed. And they would make pancakes for breakfast. And Peter would watch his two favorite people in the world in bliss while they at breakfast.

He was snapped out of his fantasies when Harley said something directly to him. Peter realized that Morgan had fallen asleep and it was now just him and Harley.

"Where were you?" Harley asked simply. Peter knew what he meant, Peter often zoned out, whether he was having flashbacks to the traumatic fights of a year ago or was just lost in daydreams that helped him escape the less desirable parts of his life.

"Just thinking about the future, when we're married and have a kid that loves us as much as Morgan loves us, ya know, basic superhero stuff," Peter was smiling fondly at him while he rubbed Morgans back.

"I'd like that to happen," Peter thought for a second that Harley would be sweet and sentimental, before he ruined it with his Harleyness, "so you better not die before that can happen by being a little bitch."

Peter smiled a small smile at Harley. He knew that Harley making sarcastic comments actually meant he cared.

"I love you too," Harley snorted, calling Peter a little bitch before lamenting and saying that he loved him too despite his bitchiness.

They talked for a bit more before Peter brought up the field trip.

But he immediately regretted it when Harley's eyes went wide with manic glee, "So you're telling me, that on the day I come, I'm gonna meet your class, and I will easily be able to embarrass you. Has Christmas come early!" Peter groaned at how excited Harley was before saying that he hated him and hanging up.

Harley texted him a second later: Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed spiders bite, love ya spiderling <3 <3 <3

What a nerd.

Peter smiled at the text but didn't reply. He laid his phone out on the charger and moved him and Morgan under the covers. She almost always fell asleep in his bed on Wednesday nights, so at this point, he let her sleep in the bed with him.

\--

The rest of the week passed far too quickly, and Peter couldn't help the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach as he stepped off the bus into the parking lot of Stark Tower.

Ava was sitting in the lobby, tying her hair up when they walked in. Peter tried to hide behind Ned when they entered, but Ava was instantly able to single his face out, he could tell by her acknowledging smile.

As she stood, the rest of the class turned their attention to her at Ms. Gaites request. "Hello, my name is Ava, and I will be leading your tour today. So first, I will be handing out key cards for you to get into the main part of the tower, you all will be getting white passes," she said as she handed them out to every student, winking at Peter when she didn't hand him one. "These are our visitor cards for tour guests, they let you in the top fifty floors. Then there are our yellow cards, for our low-level interns and visiting scientists. Our orange ones for permanent scientists and their assistants, and me and Cassie, Mr. Starks tour leaders. Light blue cards are for our janitorial staff. The hot pink ones are for the residential areas, aka everyone that lives here. And then for everyone with personalized office's or labs, they have specialized cards that let them in everywhere plus their special areas." Ava then asked if everyone had their cards.

"Hold on, Ava, Peter doesn't have one," Ms. Gaites interrupted, Peter strongly disliked her at that moment.

"Oh, Peter doesn't need one, he has his personal one," she had a devilish grin on her face, "in fact, Peter, why don't you hold up your card and let everyone see an example of a personalized key card?"

Peter begrudgingly pulled his card out of the card pocket on his phone case that he kept it in and held it up for the people around him to see. Peter loved his key card, it was blue with a red and gold spider on it, who wouldn't love that, but now, he felt the overwhelming urge to cut it into a million pieces.

"Wow penis, you're so obsessed with Spider-man that your key card has his logo on it, that's pathetic," Peter tried to ignore him, but his cheeks still heated up in anger.

Ava noticed too, sending a glare at Flash, "excuse me,” she paused and found his name on her clipboard, “Mr. Eugene Thompson, I would appreciate if you would leave Peter alone on this field trip. Otherwise, you will be facing the wrath of several angry Avengers, which no one wants."

Ms. Gaites interrupted her again after realizing that two other students didn't have cards.

"Oh, Ms. Gaites, me and Ned already have our own cards," MJ said, holding up a dark blue badge that she had gotten the twentieth time they had come over after school. It only gave them access to the lower floors and Peter's personal lab. But that was definitely enough.

A random voice cut in "Wait, so how much time do you guy's actually spend here?"

Ned started to answer before being interrupted by MJ, "a fucking lot of time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the moment you've all been waiting for. Aka Harley's arrival.

"MJ, watch your language," Ms. Gaites chided tersely, turning to the sweater-clad teenager.

"Sorry Ms. Gaites," MJ chimed, turning to give the class an award-winning snarky smile.

Ava then took control of the conversation without missing a beat, "Okay everyone, if you will follow me this way," she gestured toward the elevator, "we can get started." 

As they walked through security gateways, they scanned their cards and their levels were announced, when they came to MJ and Ned, the scanner read, "Michelle Jones, level eight clearance. Ned Leeds level eight clearance." Then, "Peter Parker, level eleven clearance," Peter had no idea why the highest level of clearance was eleven, but he tried not to think about it too much, Tony had never explained why he had decided on eleven, but it was everyone that had access to Tony's lab without having to ask.

The first few levels were the basic visiting scientists and low level office workers for Stark Industries. Ava was explaining why scientists might be visiting the tower, because they needed the equipment, because a residential scientist they needed to talk to was here. Stuff that Peter already knew, when MJ leaned over to him.

"Not to be the trademark clingy girlfriend, but when is Shuri gonna be here, she hasn't replied to my text concretely yet," MJ did look like she desperately missed her girlfriend, but that was just how their relationship was. They couldn't stand to be apart from each other for more than two days, Peter figured that if they were in the same situation as him and Harley the two girls would physically die.

"I think that she's coming around two, and I'm sure she will get along with the class amazingly, with her affinity for vine reference's and being a meme child in general." Peter whisper replied, earning a soft glare from Ava.

The next few levels were the same general idea, scientists and office workers that gave the boisterous tour group angry looks when they interrupted their work.

On the fifth floor, they ran into some people that Peter both loved dearly and rarely saw. "Uncle Scott, Aunt Hope, how are you guys?" Peter exclaimed, running over to Scott, Hope, and Cassie. They were all gathered around Cassie's office, probably getting the phone that she had undoubtedly forgotten in her office again before going up to their guest rooms. He grabbed first Scott then Hope in hugs. He was then greeted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Cassie.

"Hey Peter, it feels like forever since we last saw you," Hope exclaimed.

"Yeah, I missed you guys so much," Peter realized after a second that his class was all staring at him blankly waiting for the little exchange to be over.

"Ohh, hey Ava, it's good to see you again," Cassie said, walking over to Ava and hugging her, they usually didn't do that during tours, but Cassie had been living with her mom and stepdad for the past few weeks in exchange for spending Christmas with Scott and had been unable to come to the tower.

Before they could further their conversation, they were rudely interrupted by Flash who had a sickening smirk on his face, “wow Peter, I can’t believe that you need huggies from the people that pose as your family. I bet they don’t even like you, they just put up with you cause they pity you.” Peter froze, a slightly stricken look on his face as the Langs and Van Dynes froze, unsure of what to do. 

Scott looked at Peter for instruction on what to do, Peter just murmured, “Go.”

The family slowly went up to the residential area. Peter didn't fully know why the three had been invited to spend Christmas with them last year, but he assumed it was because once you gave the Avengers the idea that helped save the world and then fought with them, you were basically family. That was also part of the reason that Pepper had offered the tour leader job to Cassie. Ava too for that matter, Scott had brought her up during the year, and Tony had located her, realizing that she didn't have a job, he quickly offered her one and thought up a brilliant way for her to actual good control of her powers. And the rest was history.

\--

As they walked through a higher level, Rhodey was spotted getting his prosthetic leg braces readjusted. Peter walked towards him and scared the man out of his wits when he tapped him on the back. "Hey Uncle Rhodes, what are you doing down here, why aren't you getting fitted in Tony's lab?"

"Oh, Tony's kinda busy with preparations right now, so I just went to Doctor Blue here," Rhodey gestured to the doctor adjusting his leg braces.

"Hey Rhodey," Ava said, winking at him as she clicked her tongue. Ava was about the most confident person Peter had ever met. Tony and Harley being the exceptions. 

"Hello Ava," Rhodey replied, dramatically sighing at her.

"Umm, Rhodes, do you mind if I show the class your braces for a second? It would be a great chance to show them what we produce at Stark Industries," Ava walked over to him, leading the class over before he could even reply. She knew just as well as Peter that Rhodey wouldn't say no.

Ava took a few seconds to explain how Tony had designed them to function just like normal legs. And that in the beginning, they had been stiff and hadn't worked well, but through all the different iterations of the legs, they had become smoother and the joints had functioned more like normal legs and normal joints so that Rhodey could have a more normal life.

\--

At around 11:30, Ava took them to the cafeteria for lunch. As Peter got some pizza and sat down with MJ, Ned, and Ava at a table, his peers all around him at their own tables he heard a happy squeal. When he looked over at the entrance to the room, he saw a happy Morgan running through the tables to him, probably being followed by an exasperated Tony or Pepper.

Peter moved his chair back from the table so he could grab Morgan in a hug. 

He swept the girl that was clad in a cute monkey shirt into a bear hug, holding her close and greeting her happily. "Hey darlin', I like your shirt, how are you doing?" Peter asked her, feeling his smile stretch from ear to ear.

"Hiya, Pete, Uncle Happy bought me this shirt yesterday, he said it was just like me because I was a monkey too!" She explained loudly.

"Classic Happy," Peter replied, smiling at his friends when they too greeted Morgan.

A second later, Pepper rounded the corner. A smile lit up her face when she saw Morgan in Peter's arms. 

Peter smiled up at her as she approached, her heels clicking rhythmically. As she got closer, Peter could see the dark circles under her pretty eyes.

"Hey Ms. Potts," Peter loved Pepper as if she was his mom, but he had never gotten out of the habit of calling her Ms. Potts, despite the fact that she and Tony were married. 

"Hi, Peter, Morgan has been so excited to see Harley all day, and she is convinced that being around you will allow her to see him sooner, canshe stay with your group for a while?" Pepper asked. Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Hello Ned, hello MJ. Shuri had notified me that she will be arriving at two." Pepper finished. Then she turned to the rest of Peters class and started talking to various students that had questions for her.

Peter gave Morgan some of his pizza for lunch without her having to ask.

"Peter...Peter...Peter...Peter," Morgan started, suddenly overwhelmed with what must have been the best idea she had ever come up with. "Text Harley and ask him when he's gonna be here, papa won't tell me."

"Okay, I'll text him again, but he's probably not gonna answer cause I'm sure he's on his plane here right now," Peter replied, standing up as the group went to move on to the next thing on the tour. Peter hoisted Morgan into his arms, she weighed almost nothing due to Peter's super strength. Out of everyone in the Avengers compound that would ever pick her up, Peter could hold her for the longest.

Under Morgan's watchful eyes Peter sent Harley another text. twenty minutes later and he quite shockingly hadn't replied.

\--

At two O'clock exactly, a loud clattering could be heard as if someone was dropping things as they walked down the hallway towards the tour group. They all turned to look down the hall, seeing an orange-clad Shuri picking up a few tools that she had dropped out of her full hands. 

MJ rushed over to help her struggling girlfriend. They returned with the tools and gadgets divided between them. With the little respect that both of the girls held for the tower, they dropped all of Shuri's things onto a nearby lab table and left a note, the gist of the note was that anyone who touched the stuff would lose a few fingers. Lovely.

Almost instantly after Shuri joined the group, Flash was back to his old douchiness. Despite Shuri being obviously very smitten with MJ, Flash still approached her with a disgusting pick-up line.

"Hey baby," Shuri faced him with a bit of confusion on her face, "do you drink milk? Cause it sure did your body good."

Shuri's face quickly turned from confusion to disgust, "well then, you sure didn't drink enough milk," she replied turning back to MJ and grabbing her hand. MJ stifled a snicker as Ned loudly proclaimed: ‘Buuuuuurn!’

Peter turned his head to Flash as he mock covered Morgan's ears, "Flash, don't be so vulgar, there are children present," he exclaimed, walking towards the rest of his friends and high fiving Shuri.

"Hey Shurbear," Morgan said. From what Peter could tell, the only people she let call her nicknames were Morgan and MJ. She had once even told him that if T'Challa called her a nickname she would beat him up. She had said it in the most serious tone that Peter had ever heard. That experience was the first moment in his life that he had experienced true fear.

Flash had slunk off in that time, probably sulking on the outskirts of the group. And Peter would not miss seeing his face for at least the next few minutes.

\--

Peter was barely paying attention to the tour when he heard his phone go off. Morgan squealed excitedly and was quickly shushed by Shuri when she saw that the sender was Harley.

The text read: I'm here  
Peter: Where? Morgan is so excited to see you  
Harley: Maybe turn around

Peter didn't mean to be cliche, but as he turned, his breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of Harley. He let Morgan out of his arms for her to run to him. 

"Harley!" She screamed as she was swept up into his arms. He hugged her tightly and Peter felt a little weak at the sight of how sweet the two looked together. Harley was dressed in a plain gray T-shirt and black sweatpants. His hair was tousled and shone in the afternoon light, the smile on his face seemed to light up the room, it did to Peter at least.

After he set Morgan down, Peter also flung himself into Harley's arms. Harley had always been a bit taller than him, which just so happened to be perfect for forehead kissing. Which is exactly what Harley did at that moment. The two hugged each other tightly for what felt like forever. When they eventually pulled away, Peter pecked him on the lips which cause Harley to chuckle a bit before noticing the class staring at them.

"Uh, Peter, you're class is staring," he murmured under his breath. Peter was suddenly overwhelmed with embarrassment, dreading having to turn around. It wasn't like he expected terrible backlash from his class about him dating another guy, more worried about the mortification he would face after being so soft with Harley in front of his ruthless high school class.

"Kill me now please," Peter groaned softly, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Harley's chest.

"I love you too much to do that, Spider Boy." Harley stepped away and approached the class with his usual sarcastic bravado. The mask that Harley hid his feelings with. 

"So, you guys here on a field trip, cause I can make it way better," Harley proclaimed. Peter felt a twinge of worry at what Harley would consider an activity that would make a school field trip so much better.

Harley walked up to Ava and whispered a few things to her. She looked at him a bit outraged and playfully whacked his arm, rapidly whispering something back to him. They whisper argued for a few moments before Peter could tell that Ava had given in. 

By the time Peter had made it up to them he only caught Ava saying, "if Mr. Stark gets mad I am fully blaming you," while jabbing a finger into his chest.

Harley just smiled suavely and lead the tour group over to the elevator with a flourish, putting on a carnival announcers voice, “Follow me, Peter’s beautiful wonderful boyfriend that would never actually compare to Peter to see the true wonders of Stark Tower.” 

Peter stood next to Harley as he brandished his light purple key card and scanned it, giving him permission to send the elevator to Mr. Stark's personal lab.

Peter gasped, "Harley, you can't just do that," he exclaimed quietly.

Harley replied by kissing him again, "I just did, darling."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So малыш is pronounced malysh in case you were wondering.

The elevator door opened to Tony's personal lab with a crisp ding. Harley lead the class out of the elevator with more grandiose gestures, Morgan clinging to his back like a little Spider-Girl.

"Right this way class, I now invite you to take in the wonders of Stark's personal laboratory," he announced. Peter looked over at Ms. Gaites and saw that her expression perfectly conveyed how you feel when your field trip goes haywire. Peter could only guess at how she managed to execute the look so flawlessly.

Harley led them over to an overflowing lab table and picked up a little bottle filled to the brim with bright pink liquid. It was a project that Peter and Tony had been working on together, a solution that, when poured on discarded glass, would melt it into a mushy, biodegradable substance. That’s what they were trying to make it at least. Harley looked at the bottle for a few moments, clearly trying to figure out what it could be. He apparently decided to just take a wild guess.

"This right here is oil for Iron Man's suit," he said.

Harley looked at Peter for a second to see if he was right and Peter shook his head 'no' dramatically, not really expecting anything to come of it. Predictably, Harley ignored him as he continued to spout bullshit.

But the class seemed satiated. Everyone but his friends who actually knew what it was and Ava who seemed to be rethinking every single decision she had ever made in her life up until that point was perfectly happy with the description.

The next thing Harley picked up was a small model desalinator that was supposed to make the desalination process quicker and less expensive. It was still a work in progress. And Harley, once again, could not figure out what it was.

"This my friends...is...a...gun?"

"Nope," Peter replied.

"Okay...it's a...squirty thingy," he tried.

"Wrong," Peter replied.

"Alright...it's a fancy pen, that's my final guess," Harley said.

"Not even close," Peter said, chuckling as he walked towards Harley, "it's a desalinator, now put it down before you break it."

Harley led them around the lab for a little while longer before Ava tried to retake control of her tour.

"Harley, It's almost time for the tour to end, so I think that we should leave the lab before we get in trouble," she said. Walking up to Harley and pushing him to the side. Right into Peter. Making them both stumble to the side and almost fall.

Peter grabbed Harley's arm and tried to look inconspicuous as he used his boyfriend to steady himself.

Ms. Gaites agreed with Ava that the class should head back to the lobby when the elevator dinged with another arrival. Peter went up on his tiptoes to try and see who the arrival was over his class, already fearing the worst.

And then the worst happened.

Tony stepped out of the elevator. He looked taken aback for a moment. He stared at the class for a few seconds before checking the drink he was drinking after he confirmed that there was nothing suspicious about it, he looked back up at the class. He located Ava and a look of relief flooded his face. He was then overwhelmed by Morgan jumping down from Harley's back and running to hug her father.

"Dad, guess what, guess what?" She cried.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Harley is here, and Peter is too, isn't that great?"

"It sure is," Tony said, smiling warmly at her. Until he trained his gaze back on the teens in the room.

"Ava, what exactly happened here?" He asked.

"Harley happened, sir." Ava pointed at Harley who was clutched to Peter's side. All eyes turned to them and Peter quickly jumped away from Harley to avoid public scrutiny.

"Hey old man," Harley said sparing a smirking glance at Tony before looking back to Peter. Around the room, the silent surprise at Harley calling the infamous Tony Stark an 'old man' was almost visible.

"Of course. Harley." Tony approached the two, choosing to ignore Peter, a small mercy. Tony put his hands on Harley's shoulders, "How are you, Harley? Good? I hope you're doing good, can you explain to me how the field trip got sidetracked enough to end up in my lab. In fact, explain to me why I invited you for Christmas."

Harley looked unimpressed by the sarcasm that was practically dripping from Tony's words, "We have a connection, remember. Also, I figured that Peter's class deserved something exciting at Stark Towers, something other than the boring shit show that this place usually is," Harley was smiling lazily at Tony.

"That's so kind of you," Tony replied with a forced smile.

"Isn't it though?"

Peter wanted to fold up in on himself and disappear. He tried to back away from the two as Tony ignored him, his tunnel vision had settled on Harley and there was no changing that.

Tony looked like he wanted to ship Harley back to Tennessee for a few seconds before he put on his best interview face and started to address the class. He was interrupted by a loud whisper.

"See, Tony doesn't know Peter. He ignored him and Penis made it all up," Flash sounded thrilled as he whispered to the person next to him. He obviously sucked at whispering though because everyone in the room heard him.

Peter felt his heart speed up a couple of hundred beats per minute as Tony paused and looked at Flash.

"Pete, come here," he ordered, Peter didn't move for a second before Ned, ever the faithful, loving friend, shoved him forward toward Tony. Peter half stumbled half wobbled over to Tony, trying to regain his balance. It really should have been easier for him to be graceful and not fall, he was Spider-Man after all, but this whole situation had thrown him off. So the foot that one of his classmates had thrust out in front of him as he walked easily took him down. He fell with a loud thud.

He laid out on the ground for a moment, trying to pinpoint where it all went wrong. He then snapped his head up as he heard Shuri humming "MMM Whatcha Say" quietly to herself. He scowled at her as Tony rushed over to help him up.

"Hey, Pete, you okay?" Tony asked as he grasped Peter's hand and hauled him up.

"I'm great, no yeah, I'm definitely fine. My life's not rapidly going downhill at all," Peter replied.

"Great," Tony pointed at Flash who's expression was stuck somewhere between wanting to break out laughing and pure horror. His expression almost made Peter feel better. "Is that the kid?"

Peter nodded and Tony's expression darkened way beyond normal. He was definitely putting on a show.

"Well, I think we have a bit of a problem here then, I'm not going to have someone who's been bothering my son in my lab, and certainly not in my tower. And neither are any of the other Avengers." Tony grabbed Ava's clipboard and located Flash's name and picture. "Eugene, I'm gonna have to call in the other Avengers and have them escort you out to the parking lot." Flash's face was overwhelmed by fear as Tony finished his sentence, "Friday, please notify the Avengers that I need them in their suits in my lab to escort the boy picking on Peter outside."

"Yes, sir," Friday replied. They waited for a moment before the elevator dinged once again, this time signifying the Avengers entering.

Captain America and The Winter Soldier were the first two out, they were followed shortly by Black Widow, Hawkeye, The Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Ant-man, The Wasp, Black Panther, Thor, and Captain Marvel. Peter didn’t know when Thor had arrived, but he was glad that he was here.

The Avengers all looked angry and threatening, they looked how they looked during a fight. Tony pointed at Flash, and they surrounded him, each brandishing their weapons as if they would use them at any second. Flash looked terrified and Peter was overwhelmed by a sense of satisfaction. Tony activated his nano-suit and quickly became Iron Man in front of everyone's eyes.

Tony turned to Ms. Gaites, who seemed far too pale to not be on the edge of fainting, and smiled, "Ms. Gaites, I'm sorry about all of this, we'll be escorting Eugene to the bus where he can wait till the end of the field trip. And Peter can stay here after the field trip."

Ms. Gaites regained her voice for a second, "But that's not protocol, it's not allowed-"

Tony stopped her by raising his hand, "Trust me, it's allowed," then he smiled and closed his mask. Leading the group to the elevator. Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Thor went down the elevator with Flash first, leaving everyone else to wait with the flabbergasted class.

Nat turned to Peter and smiled as she approached Peter and wrapped her arms around him, obviously trying to embarrass him. "Ohh, sweetie, my little baby, don't worry, you're papa’s got this. The mean boy won't bother you anymore," she pulled him into a close, dramatic hug as the class started whispering again.

"Can we not do this right now," Peter whispered in her ear. She pulled back and Peter thought that luck was on his side, until she kissed him on both cheeks then his forehead. 

"Alright my малыш, I'll be going now," she pulled away after making sure that Peter was blushing as brightly as possible. She liked to call him her малыш cause it meant little boy in Russian.

When she went back over to the elevator, Wanda also approached. Speaking loudly so everyone heard what she said. "Hi, are you alright?" She ran her hand over the side of his face in a comforting manner.

"Yes, I'm fine Wanda, you can go back to the others.”

"Alright, just making sure, love," she kissed him on the cheek. She was really trying to make it seem like he was her lover.

Just to reinforce the idea that he was dating Harley, he moved over and kissed him half on the cheek half on the mouth, Harley smiled and made a big deal out of it, and once again, Peter regretted being born.

Shuri, in the meantime, had made her way over to T'Challa. Peter could hear her making fun of him, something about how she couldn't believe he had brought his suit when they were on break from the castle. 

T'Challa was looking at her with his mask still on, "The fact that you wouldn't have brought your suit is the reason that you aren't a superhero."

Suddenly, a loud voice squealed, "That's where I know you from, you're that princess from that African country, Wakana or something like that."

Shuri smiled and bowed, "that's me, Princess Shuri of Wakanda. Say it with me now kids, Wa-kan-da. Don't forget that or I won't hesitate to steal your kneecaps. I'm serious, I have the technology to do it," Shuri sounded dead serious and the girl looked horrified, "and they can't even arrest me for it because I'm a princess." Her face broke out in a smile as Peter, Ned, and MJ were all trying to not burst out laughing.

The elevator dinged again and the rest of the Avengers filed in, disappearing with Natasha blowing him a kiss and Carol mouthing "Sorry" at him.

Ava scowled at the interruption. She appeared to be the only one that hadn’t been affected at all by what had just happened. “Well, back to the tour.”

Ms. Gaites looked at her as if she couldn’t believe that she was able to brush stuff off so easily. “What are you doing, how can you ignore what just happened?”

“When you work here, it’s just another Tuesday,” Ava grumbled.

“I can vouch for that,” Peter said, sending a look of solidarity at Ava.

“Well...what? I can’t believe this? I’ll have to call the school board. No one will ever be able to go on a field trip to this tower ever again. Serves you right, Eugene’s parents are going to be so angry,” she was hysterical. And breathing too heavy, and a bit wobbly. Probably about to faint or have an anxiety attack.

Ava’s eyes widened, she must have realized that she would have to escort Ms. Gaites to the medical room. One that Tony had built after one too many lab accidents.

“Umm, okay, Ms. Gaites, I’m going to take you to the medical room, and Peter, you’re in charge, just take the class down to the lobby and wait for me to get back,” Ava ordered as she gently took Ms. Gaites arm and lead her to the elevator.

After they had left, all eyes gradually turned to Peter. Again. He felt his face go red. He tried to stay calm, he tried to think “What would Spider-Man do?” But Spider-Man had never been in this situation before, with Spider-Man, everything was simple, Spider-Man never had to use his social skills. Spider-Man would make a funny quip, Peter could do that, he was Spider-Man. “Well, that was awkward.” What the heck! He screamed at himself, that wasn’t even a quip, that was a statement. He was a fucking idiot.

He tried to laugh awkwardly. To dissipate the tension. It didn’t work.

Harley, noticing that his boyfriend was in desperate need of saving, quickly took control.

“Well, don’t all laugh at once, it’s not every day that you meet a comedic genius like this guy,” he exclaimed.

“Oh, so that’s what we’re calling awkward idiots nowadays,” Ned said.

“I appreciate what you guys are doing, but it feels like you’re just making fun of me,” Peter said.

“No, never, I, Harley Elizabeth Keener-”

“That’s not your middle name-”

“Would never make fun of you.”

Shuri rolled her eyes. During that awkward interaction she had ended up with Morgan on her back, she was really living up to her monkey shirt today, “Come on class, I’m in charge now, and we’re going down to the lobby.”

Shuri led them to the elevator and sent the first group of kids down to the lobby and then got on the second ride down with Peter.

When they arrived at the lobby, they sat on benches or the floor scattered around a small part of the lobby.

Most of the class was looking at their phones or talking quietly about how crazy the day was from what Peter could hear.

Peter and his friends were all leaning against a side wall, MJ sitting against the wall with Shuri lying down, her head in her girlfriend's lap. Morgan lying tucked up against Shuri’s side. They were talking quietly, so quietly that Peter could barely hear what they were saying. Peter and Harley were both sitting against the wall, holding hands with Harley’s head resting on his shoulder. Ned was sitting in between the two happy couples playing Minecraft on his phone as Peter watched him throw villagers up into the air with a fishing pole.

About ten minutes later, the Avengers walked back into the lobby They all looked dead serious, and Cap was obviously in a very righteous mood.

“Listen up kids,” he announced loudly, getting everyone’s attention, cause when Captain America speaks, you listen. “If you ever, and I mean ever, bully someone you will be found. It may be by the Avengers, or by good old fashioned karma, but something will always come back to bite you if you are ever mean to people. So be nice as hell to everyone-”

“Language,” Peter whisper interrupted.

“Peter, shut up,” he said. “Lecture over.”

Bucky glared at the kids. Scare tactics were definitely more effective when they were employed by a bunch of super strong freaks brandishing weapons.

Peter saw MJ smile at him when their eyes met and Bucky’s cold exterior melted when he smiled back. The guy was practically a teddy bear, after reintroducing themselves after the second fight against Thanos, and knowing him for over a year, Peter couldn’t imagine anyone being scared of Bucky.

The Avengers left the lobby shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know how, but this fic has rapidly turned from a field trip fic to a tooth rotting fluffy Christmas fic. But, I'm embracing it at this point. So you have to too. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, no one mention that I just completely changed the way I formatted the scene/time changes in chapter three. Cause I have already noticed it. I don't know why I did that, but I'm not gonna try to change it now. I'm a good writer, yay me.

Fifty minutes later, MJ had started the timer ten minutes into waiting, Ava and Ms. Gaites still hadn't come back from the medical room. Peter was contemplating going to get them when the elevator dinged again.

Ms. Gaites seemed to have calmed down a bit, but she was still visibly shaken. Ava just looked tired, like she wanted to sleep for a thousand years. She probably did.

Ava stood in front of the class and thanked them for coming to the tower before Ms. Gaites counted everyone up and led them out of the building. Leaving Peter, Shuri, Morgan, and Harley behind. 

Ava stared at the glass doors for a moment, bleary-eyed and exhausted. "Are you okay, Ava?" Peter asked gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him with dead eyes for a moment before she said in a monotone voice, "I'm gonna go sleep for the rest of my life, thanks for making this the worst field trip I've ever led," she then turned and walked off.

"Blame Tony for that," Harley yelled after her, earning the middle finger from Ava.

"So, Shuri, is MJ coming back to hang out with us over the break?" Harley asked Harley thought MJ was a cool person, all of Peter's friends thought that MJ was the coolest person.

"Yeah, her and her mom are coming over for dinner on Christmas Eve, Ohh, and don't tell Tony, he's the only one that doesn't know yet," Shuri smiled devilishly, she loved doing things that Tony didn't know about. Harley did too, now that he thought about it.

"Cool, should we go upstairs?" Peter asked he was also eager to leave the lobby and begin the process of forgetting about the field trip.

"Yeah, I want to go play with my friends," Morgan exclaimed, pulling on Harley and MJ's hands.

"Okay, we'll go upstairs."

Up in the residential level, people were sitting around the festively decorated living room. The couches and chairs had been piled high with blankets and pillows with symbols of all the different winter holidays that everyone in the Avengers celebrated. The majority of them may have been celebrating Christmas, but they didn’t want to exclude anyone.

As they entered, different Avengers yelled at them to come over as they entered and everyone migrated off to the person calling to them. Shuri and Harley went over to the kitchen where Tony, Steve, and Bucky were standing. And Morgan ran over to Clint's kids to play. Peter, on the other hand, decided to go to Natasha.

She was snuggled up on the couch, under a pile of blankets with a steaming cup of hot cocoa nested in her hands. Peter plopped down next to her and she sent him a happy, innocent smile.

"Hey, want some?" she asked, holding her cup out to him.

"No, I want to know why you feel the need to wreak havoc on my life every chance you get," Peter replied, pushing her cup back towards her.

"Why, Peter, I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never wreak havoc on you, I like you too much for that," she smiled an impossibly sweet smile at him.

"While, why don't I start by reminding you that you acted like you were my mom in front of my class who was definitely recording it. I can't wait for the videos to pop up all over the internet, "Iron Man and Black Widow had a kid together?!"' She just kept smiling at him, like the true sower of discord she was.

"What, so I'm not allowed to care about you? I have to be your mom to ask if you're okay? What has this world come to?”

"Whatever, you are not helpful and I'm taking back my Christmas present to you," Peter announced as he went to walk away.

"I love you too," Nat called after him, her cocoa was definitely spiked with something.

He walked around for a little while, greeting everyone and thanking the heroes that stuck up for him to Flash. 

He stopped at Wanda, who was playing Mario Kart on a Nintendo switch and losing against Valkyrie. He waited, cheering Val on all the while, for them to be done. Wanda ended up both losing and cussing out the game in Slovakian.

"Hey Wanda, you know I love you, but seriously, why? Why did you do that in front of my class?" Peter asked.

"I was just trying to be a good friend. Did I do something wrong?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Ohh please, I know that you know enough about America and English to know what you did."

"You're right," she replied brightly, cupping his cheek for a moment before walking off, a bright bounce in her step. Peter scowled after her for a moment as he set his sights on Harley and the kitchen.

"Hey Harles," Peter said, wrapping his arm around Harley's waist as he slid in next to him. Harley didn't respond, just turned and gave him a peck on the mouth. 

Tony greeted him with a "Hey Pete" as he pulled some cookies he was helping make out of the oven.

Steve walked up to him, handing him a mug of hot chocolate and pulling him into a one-armed hug. Peter untangled himself from Harley to hug back, "Hey kid, happy holidays, I hope we didn't embarrass you too much today in front of your friends," Steve said.

"It's okay, most of those people aren't really my friends. My real friends already know about everything, so you're alright," Peter replied, smiling up at him as Steve pulled away.

Steve migrated over to the couch with Bucky in tow. The assassin reached out and ruffled his hair with the arm that Steve wasn't holding onto as he walked past Peter, sending him a small smile.

"Alrighty, cookies are ready!" Tony yelled to the rest of the room. Placing a platter of candy cane shaped cookies on the dining room table that was already heavy with food.

Peter was facing the majority of the room. Watching the people that he loved the most with a warm smile on his face. Harley was hugging him from behind, arms wrapped around his waist, head on his shoulder. 

Peter could hear Harley softly humming along to the festive music filtering through the living room speakers. His voice may not have been the best, but at the moment, it was perfect.

Tony had migrated back to the kitchen as Peter turned around to ask Harley a question, "Hey, where are you sleeping while you're staying here?"

"In your room with you, duh," Harley replied before he was interrupted by Tony.

"No, no, no, you two are not sleeping in the same room. I was a teenager, I know what teenagers do when left alone in bedrooms and I can not condone that in my household."

Peter felt his face go red as he and Harley realized what Tony was insinuating at the same time. They faced each other and then Tony with equal expressions of mortification.

"Oh my God," Peter whispered, hiding his face in Harley's chest.

"Come on, old man, we're not gonna...have sex," Harley said, hissing at the 'have sex' part.

Tony blushed bright red. Trying and failing for a few moments to say something before settling on, "Alright, because you succeeded in making this the most awkward conversation I've ever had, I'm gonna leave it alone and let you do whatever. But if you two do anything, Harley's sleeping in a guest room,” he said indignantly. walking off very quickly to sit next to Pepper who was sitting next to Shuri and painting Bucky's nails. Shuri must have somehow convinced Bucky to get his nails painted crimson red. It was a good look for him.

"Well, all-in-all, today has been a complete win for me, I've only been embarrassed like fifty times. I only want to jump off the top of a very tall building a little bit," Peter said, his peppy voice causing Harley to smile widely at him.

"Well, at least I'm here. And as we both know, I always make your day better," Harley said, kissing Peter again and pulling him over to the food table. They grabbed some food and decided to help May and Happy set up the tree.

Later that night, when everyone had retired to their rooms, and Harley was reading to Morgan, Peter took the elevator to Tony's lab.

He found Tony there, working on machinery, two little flying boots, probably for Morgan. "Hey Dad," Peter called out to him as he entered.

"Hi Peter, what brings you here?" he replied, glancing up and looking back down.

"Harley and Morgan banished me from my own room while they read. Also, I just wanted to talk to you. I figured that you would be here."

"I'm always here, Pete. I hope I didn't ruin your field trip to much," Tony replied, taking a break from his project to give his full attention to Peter.

"Nah, I'm more worried about all the YouTube videos that are bound to pop up. By the way, after you left the lab, Aunt Nat walked up to me and pretended to be my mom, so there might be a few questions about whether or not you fathered an illegitimate child with The Black Widow. Just a heads up," Peter replied, grabbing a screwdriver and screwing in a screw that was sticking out of the boots.

"Yeah, this whole situation is going to be a PR nightmare, don't say I never did anything for you kid," Tony said, rubbing his face with a sigh.

"I would never," Peter replied, his uncontrollable smile stretching all the way up to his ears.

Peter helped him work on the boots for about an hour until they were finished before he left the lab.

"Good night, Pete," Tony called after him.

"Good night Mr. Stark, don't let the bed bugs bite," Peter replied, laughing as Tony told him not to call him Mr. Stark under his breath.

When he got back to his room, Morgan had been moved back to her own room and Harley was reading a children's book all alone. The guy was smart enough to be a rocket scientist and he read picture books in his free time. "Hey," Peter said as he jumped onto the bed from across the room.

"Look out here comes the Spider-Man," Harley murmured, not even looking up from his book as Peter very gracefully fell onto the bed.

Peter laughed giddily at Harley, scrambling under the covers and into Harley's side as Harley started to read the picture book aloud. "I do not like them in a house. I do not like them with a mouse. I do not like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am.” Classic Dr. Seuss.

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, Peter and Shuri were taking the elevator down to greet MJ and her mom. When they got there, MJ was dressed in a black sweater with a few bursts of bright color strung across it in the form of Christmas lights, it was a pretty cool sweater. And Peter said as much.

Her mom, on the other hand, was dressed in a crimson dress, her short hair adorned with a poinsettia hair clip. 

Shuri grabbed Ms. Jones coat, greeting her with more civility then Peter thought she could manage.

"Hey, MJ, come on up, foods ready. Hi Ms. Jones," he said after Shuri was done talking to MJ's mother.

They made their way upstairs and were greeted by loud talking when they got to the dining room.

"Hi, MJ is this your mother? It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Jones, MJ’s told me so much about you," Bucky said as the group walked in. He didn't look like an assassin at all in his too bright Christmas sweater, his hair pulled up into a clean ponytail, a huge smile on his face, and his non-metal hand held out for Ms. Jones to shake. 

"Who is this Michelle? He doesn't go to high school with you, does he?" MJ's mother replied after she shook his held out hand.

"No, this is my friend Bucky Barnes-Rogers, he lives at the tower. He's very cool, one of me and Shuri's best friends," MJ said as the group walked to the table.

"Yes, cause it's not weird at all for one of your best friends to be an over a hundred-year-old ex-assassin," Peter mumbled under his breath, earning a glare from MJ and a gasp from her mother. Peter quickly walked away when Ms. Jones started interrogating Bucky.

Harley was walking next to Pepper and Morgan, snatching pieces of food from the plate Morgan was carrying. Pepper noticed and slapped his hand away softly, chiding him playfully for “ruining his appetite.”

A fake hurt expression crossed his face as he stopped following the girls. Peter decided to run up behind him and jumped on his back, putting his Spider-man skills to the test.

Harley easily caught him. Finally, being smaller than Harley was paying off. 

Peter rested his hands over Harley's eyes and asked him who he thought it was.

"Hmm, it's either a small little monkey or my small little boyfriend," he replied, getting a scoff from Peter. Peter took his hands away from Harley's eyes and whacked him on the side of the head softly in retaliation, except, because of his super strength it was a bit harder than he intended. "Oww!" Harley exclaimed.

"Oh my God, I'm so so sorry, babe. I didn't mean to," Peter replied. Running his hand over the hurt part of Harley’s head.

"Don't worry too much, I forgive you. But you may have to nurse me back to health," Harley turned his head to look at Peter and give him a fake pout.

Peter laughed and slapped his hand over Harley's mouth to shut him up. Peter then drew his hand back and kissed Harley when he puckered his lips.

"Hey, love birds," May called, "come eat." Sure enough, almost everyone else was already sitting at the table as Harley ran them over to the table. Dropping Peter when they got to the table so they could both sit down and eat.

The food was great. Everyone who had helped make it had done a great job. Peter didn't know exactly who all had helped because he had been busy at the children's hospital all day. Peter was a very good person, so he had been visiting sick kids all day for a little Christmas magic. Harley had gone with him, posing as his 'agent'. Peter knew that he had really just wanted to get out of cooking.

After dinner, they all piled into the living room. Peter and Harley managed to snag an armchair, Harley sitting on the chair and Peter lying almost on top of him. Shuri and MJ were cuddled together leaning against the couch with Steve and Bucky cuddling on the couch above them. Bucky was now chit chatting with Ms. Jones and they seemed to be getting along famously. Everyone else was scattered around the room, cuddling with their significant others and talking loudly with their friends.

Thirty minutes later, Tony decided that a hallmark movie that Peter didn't catch the name of was the perfect addition to the ambiance of the living room. Harley was too distracting as he kept poking Peter's nose and cheeks, fawning over how cute he was. Much to Peter's dismay and annoyance.

"Harley, if you poke me again I am going to dangle you out the window," Peter said, not looking away from the movie as Harley poked his cheek again because he was his, "cute little schmookie." 

"I'm not scared of you because I know that that is an empty threat and you would never drop me," he gave Peter an obnoxious kiss on the cheek, "try harder next time, Cutie Pie."

"I hate you."

"Don't stay up too late you two," Tony called as he and Pepper left the room, leaving Peter and Harley alone in the living room. They half-heartedly watched the trashy late night movie that was on as they slowly got drowsier. 

"Hey, Peter." Harley whispered as Peter was about to fall asleep, "goodnight, I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Harley. I love you too," Peter whispered back.


End file.
